


Carry me to the Future

by Bluepinky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Buckynat and Staron month, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Marvel Universe, Outlaw Natasha Romanov, POV Alternating, Sheriff Steve Rogers, The boys are just puppies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: They had been up and running since before dawn. When everyone was asleep and the only danger was the coyotes and mountain lions. She woke him up and with nothing but fire illuminating her face, he thought the sweet escape of death had finally come for him. But she put a leather flask to his lips and he eagerly swallowed, trying to ignore the taste of his own dried blood entering his mouth along with the water.





	Carry me to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the last day of Buckynat and Staron month on tumblr and I finally finished this fic. It was inspired by fanart of my beautiful friend [@Mushewhosta](http://mushewhosta.tumblr.com/). You should check out her tumblr and all of her previous art because that girl is mad talented. Also If you happen to be on tumblr you can check me out[@Bluepink-y](http://bluepink-y.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been up and running since before dawn. When everyone was asleep and the only danger was the coyotes and mountain lions. She woke him up and with nothing but fire illuminating her face, he thought the sweet escape of death had finally come for him. But she put a leather flask to his lips and he eagerly swallowed, trying to ignore the taste of his own dried blood entering his mouth along with the water.

They were scared. They were tired and hungry. He wanted to get home. She wanted to go back and kill every one of the bastards. But for that, she needed to gain her strength back, let all her wounds heal and most importantly - get her hands on proper weapons. She was a stranger in this land and even if she’d have no problem finding what she was looking for, without him it would probably take a little longer than she was willing to wait. That was the reason she let him tie her up and think he was going back with her as his prize.

How many men before him tried to get their hands on the famous Black Widow? On the woman just as beautiful as she was brutal. Every time he looked at her, the rumor would cross his mind and a  shiver ran down his spine - if it was true, he couldn’t even imagine the things the young woman had done. The young woman who saved his life, a little voice in his head reminded him, but then again, she was married to him. Surrounded by murderers and robbers, because she was one of them.

“You know,” she looked up at him and he quickly averted his eyes away from her face, but she noticed. She already knew he was watching. “I really have to wonder if the famous Southern hospitality includes tying up someone who helped you escape.” The man, she only knew as Barnes, gave her a sideway glance, but didn’t say anything. He knew she wasn’t waiting for an answer and she fell silent again. Her feet shuffling tiredly through the dirt, while he was comfortably seated on her horse.

She heard of him, mostly because he went head to head with Crossbones and lived to tell the tale. Something she wouldn’t have believed if her husband wasn’t there to witness it. She’d have to thank him for that. She was barely able to contain her joy upon hearing the news, while her husband mourn the man, who he deemed to be closer than family.

“So, what ya gonna do with all that money? You gonna buy your wife some pretty dress? Or try to impress some poor gal you’ve had a thing for since you were a lil’ buckaroo?” Her voice had a teasing lilt to it and rolling his eyes back was the only reaction she got. “Buy yourself a couple of whores then?”

He knew better than to say anything, but he had to admit her comments struck a nerve. She sensed that. Her smile turned cruel when she noticed how he clenched his jaw and the grip on the reins tightened. “So whores are your thing, huh? I would like to pretend it surprises me, but not really.”

“Shut up,” he warned her, but it had no effect. Not that he believed it would.

“I just can’t but wonder why,” she was talking more to herself than to him, but his annoyed grunts were delightful to her ears. “You’re handsome so what is it? Are you into something weird?” She shifted, pulling at the rope around her wrists lightly as she continued talking. “Hmmm, I wonder what that would be. You like getting beat up? Do you like to do the beating? Are you one of those? Or maybe you like to ride other cowboys. I bet that Sheriff of yours can-”

Before she knew something was happening, he was standing in front of her, his hand around her bicep squeezing painfully. He was faster than she anticipated, but it only took her half a second before she swung herself around his body and onto his back. The rope that was binding her wrist was now around his neck and her legs tightly around his torso. His hands started clawing at his neck, he writhed and bucked under her, but this wasn’t her first rodeo. True, maybe it took her longer than she’d ever admit to get her hands out of the rope, but it didn’t matter. She just needed: one, to get close enough to the city and two, him, down from the horse, so she could make her move. If she did it too early and he didn’t listen, she’d have to run and she couldn’t navigate her way well enough to get a good headstart on her husband.

“Now, listen here, scamp-”

Suddenly he threw them on the ground and she found herself on her back with him still between her legs. If she hadn’t anticipated the move it would have been a lot harder to hold onto him, but it still forced all the air out of her lungs and she had a hard time to breath. She had to start talking before he passed out on her.

“Listen! I don’t wanna kill you and I won’t. I just have an offer for you. You help me get my hands on some weapons and I’ll lead you and whoever you want to my husband and the other sons of bitches, yeah? I just wanna be the one to kill-”

She didn’t hear the horse before it was too late and before she could assess the situation, she heard the cock of a gun.

“Let him go, lady!”

And she did. She loosened the rope from around his neck and raised her arms above her head. Barnes rolled off of her and onto his hands and knees, heaving and coughing furiously.

“Bucky, you okay?” The man asked and the silver star on his vest blinded her for a second. So this was the famous sheriff. His eyes left her for just a second as Barnes raised his hand with a thumb up. “Well, well, well who do we have here?” He circled her from a safe distance and made his way to his friend. Offering his hand to help him up.

“Your name is Bucky?” Her head snapped around to look at the rough looking man and she started laughing. She couldn’t believe that the man her husband was scared of was a Bucky.

He smiled at her, but it was all teeth and no warmth. Then he kneeled next to her, taking her hands into his and made a quick work of tying her again. This time the rope cut into her skin.

He took her under her arm and hoisted her up and on her feet.

“What happened? How did you get out with her?” The sheriff asked.

“I was the one who-” Barnes used his scarf to silence her. Forcing it into her mouth and tying in on the back of her head. Reducing her cursing into angry muffled sounds.

“Believe me, Steve, you wouldn’t like her talking,” he said when the sheriff looked at him in confusion. Since that was all the explanation he needed, Steve nodded and got up on his horse, just as Bucky got onto his.

* * *

“You are telling me she helped you run away? But why?” Steve asked when they stopped to make fire and rest. It was getting dark fast and even if the city was no more than maybe 3-4 hours ride, they were not suicidal enough to ride through the night.

Bucky shrugged, helping the Widow off the horse back and supporting her weight, so she could gain her balance. Riding for hours thrown over horse’s back like a piece of meat wasn’t exactly comfortable, but she didn’t seem too bothered.

“Maybe she thought I was cute,” Bucky smirked at his friend while untying her legs so she could stretch a little. Not his brightest idea to be sure because the second her legs were free, she used them to kick his legs from under him. Bucky ended up on his ass, expecting another attack, but she just looked defiantly down at him. Her green eyes shining with pride.

“Yeah, looks like she’s really into you,” Steve laughed, taking the horses and tied them to a tree.

When the fire was burning and they were all seated around it, Bucky took the scarf from the woman’s mouth, handing her a flask with water and dried beef, while a can of beans was warming up. She lapped at it eagerly, letting more water into her mouth than she was able to swallow and it started to trickle down from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes closed and he watched the column of her neck as she leaned her head back to get the last drops.

Once he heard that her smile got men to their knees faster than her knives. Then he heard about the time she murdered a man with her bare hands and he couldn’t decide what scared him more because he could feel it - the pull - and he finally understood how she got her name. But could he trust someone like her?

Steve coughed and Bucky finally looked away from her and at his friend, who was grinning stupidly.

“So what’s your name?” Steve asked when she put the flask down and bit down on the jerky.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “You know my name.”

“No, we know your handle. I mean, your parents didn’t name you Black Widow, did they?” Bucky chuckled, getting a cold stare.

“I’m sorry, is it not up to your standards, Bucky?” She shot back, shutting him up and directed her attention to Steve.

“His names is James,” Steve clarified much to his annoyance. Bucky cursed under his breath and her head snapped back at him. A huge smile on her face, like a small child getting sweets.

“James,” she hissed, her voice a few octaves lower and Bucky swallowed dryly. He never liked anyone calling him James, but right then, he decided he never wanted her to call him anything else. “That’s much better.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s a great name. What about yours?” Steve asked impatiently and Bucky was just as curious as his friend.

She watched them warily. Her eyes ticking between the two men, deciding what was the safest way to play this.

Only handful of people knew her real name. Even the men she’s been ridin’ with since she met her husband, only knew her as the Black Widow. It was a front she could hide behind - a cold, fearless woman, who had no second thoughts about the things she’s done.Who used it to protect herself from what’s been done to her.

But that was not the woman behind her real name. The name her parents used to call her. The scared little child, who couldn’t sleep at night because all she could smell was blood. It was everywhere, always. Her fingertips sticky with it, dripping from her hair, leaving a metal taste in her mouth. She couldn’t be the woman she needed herself to be - to survive - if people knew her real name.

Looking at the men sitting by her sides, she needed to make a decision. How could she expect them to trust her - a murderer, a whore - if she couldn’t trust them with her own name?

“Natalia,” she said finally because sometimes, she learned, you have to give up a part of yourself to get what you need.

Both men could feel the shift in the air. The heaviness that radiated from the angelic looking woman, when she said her name. She looked at both of them, eyes bright and filled with something, that made Bucky’s stomach twist.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Steve nodded his head with one of his famous smiles. Natalia nodded back with an almost bashful smile, watching the handsome sheriff as he put some beans on a piece of bread and handed it to her.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” he said after Bucky got his piece as well. “You gonna tell us why you helped him?”

So she did. The basics at least, but it was enough for both of them to understand why she wanted her husband dead. Why she would put her life into their hands. Natalia couldn’t even remember the last time she was, well, honest. She tried to ignore the sting she felt as she understood it would take more than her words to make them believe her. Although she knew her honesty couldn’t be enough, there were sparks in the listeners’ eyes. Flames in James’. She knew they would help her - her story about the men she could take them to only kindled more hatred. Ignited more fire.

* * *

“Are you expecting me to let you go after it’s all done?” Steve’s voice broke the silence that fell upon them after James fell asleep some time ago. She could be sleeping too, God knows she needed it, but the peace and quiet kept her up. For years she was used to falling asleep and waking up to the yelling of drunken men, fighting, and endless arguments and she felt she need to enjoy it before someone took it away.

Natalia smiled because she found herself unable to be doing anything else when it came to the sheriff. There was something naive and genuine about that man, no matter how hard he tried to look.

“I don’t care what happens after that.” She could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into her, trying to get under her armor. Failing.

“But I have a feeling you start to like me, Steve.”

He laughed, looking at his boots and then up at her again. “Probably. Still, doesn’t erase everything you’ve done.”

“Oh, believe me, sheriff, I know.”

She knew. Nothing could erase the things she had done, no matter the circumstances she had done them under.

There was silence again and Natalia turned her head to look at the man sleeping next to her. The burn around her neck was almost invisible in the darkness, but she was looking for it. Would he listen to her back then? Would he take time to know her reasons? He didn’t strike her as a man who would. She knew that even before and still went ahead and helped him.

“You hear that?” Steve sat up, alert and Natalia did the same. She didn’t have to try hard to hear the approaching horse. Just one. But who would be crazy enough to ride in the middle of a night alone?

Someone with purpose. Someone who wanted to get to point B as quickly as possible, someone who was looking for someone or something.

Bucky stirred, opening his eyes he found her leaning over him, her shoulder bumping into him. She was looking the other way, but she was still so close. He could smell her, see some of the freckles on her face where the faint light from the fire hit her face and he had to remind himself he couldn’t just reach out and ran his hand through her hair.

“Wake up, Barnes!” She hissed when she looked at him again and he realized something was going on and she didn’t just want to have friendly chat. Or a little smooch.

He quickly got up, watching Steve looking into the distance with his gun ready and he didn’t have to know what was going on before he took his gun out as well.

Then he heard it, the horse’s nickering and the stomping coming their way in incredible speed.

Natalia stood up behind him, hissing too close to his ear to untie her, but he just shushed her and came closer to Steve.

“I can’t facking see anything,” Bucky complained, but at the exact same time, a white horse was rushing towards them with a woman on its back.

Bucky heard Steve mumble something and then he could see it too. See the blonde woman on her white horse and he had to laugh.

“Goddammit!” Steve yelled as the horse came to a halt few feet from them and the woman hopped off the horse and ran toward Steve. She was obviously in distress, yelling words at Steve that Natalia couldn’t comprehend. The only words she caught, were a name - Red Skull. It was enough reason for the blood in Natalia’s veins to boil. Of course, that explained why a woman - who looked like she just ran away from a stove - traveled alone at night.

Red Skull used to ride with her husband. He was there when her husband found her in a little bar stealing from old men. He always was a mean son of a bitch and one of the few men she feared.

“What the fuck is going on?” Natalia asked behind him and he turned with concerned eyes, his gun already lowered.

“That’s his wife…” Bucky answered. His gun up again and aimed at the Widow.

It probably wasn’t a coincidence, that he showed up in the sheriff’s house the day she ran away with his deputy.

“Calm down, cowboy,” she cooed, handing him the gun with black star engraved on its handle. His gun. “You should work on your knots if you wanna keep tying me up,” she winked at him.

“Are you completely crazy? Riding alone? Do you know what could have happened to you? You should go to Sam or Maria!” Steve was trying to reason with his wife, while she was groaning in response. Natalia peeked over Barnes' shoulder to get a better look at the situation.

“If you let me go with you in the first place like I wanted to, I wouldn’t have to ride alone!” She shot back, poking his shoulder with her finger. “So just remember, Steven Grant Rogers. The next time I tell you I’m going with you, you better take me.”

“Who’s that?” The woman nodded toward Natalia. Steve looked at her, eyes going wide when he noticed there were no ropes around her hands.

“That’s Natalia. You probably know her as the Black Widow.”

“And you know her as Natalia?” She raised an eyebrow, watching the red head with interest and a bit of mistrust.

“It’s a long story,” Bucky said with his eyes still on her and both his guns back in holsters.

With a small nod, the woman introduced herself to Natalia as Sharon, looking her up and down cautiously.

“What are we going to do with you?” Bucky asked as Sharon and Steve sat down by the fire.

“Don’t know, James. You can try to tie me up again and see how long it takes me to get out of it again.”

Bucky looked from her to Steve who just shrugged. There was no point in tying her up again. If she wanted them dead, she had plenty of opportunities.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, his hand caressing his wife’s stomach gently and cuddling her close to him. Natalia didn’t have to be a genius to know what was going on or why Steve seemed so distressed when he recognized her. Sharon murmured something into Steve’s ear and then yawned widely.

* * *

When Steve and Sharon laid down to get some sleep, both Bucky and Natalia sat a little further to give them some space. The couple was still whispering to each other; not just once a quiet giggling could be heard.

“They seem happy,” Natalia commented, biting down on a jerky. The only people this content together she’s ever seen were her parents, but at this point, she wasn’t even sure if the memory was right.

“They are. They’ve been together for a long time.”

“Since he was a lil’ buckaroo?” He laughed at that but nodded his head.

“Yeah, actually. I think he was 8 when they met.”

She hummed, watching Steve’s hand combing through Sharon’s golden hair. She tried to imagine the kind of love that could survive from a childhood crush to two adults sharing everything and expecting a child. How strong their bond must be. Her heart ached.

“Starting to miss your husband?” Natalia scoffed at that.

This - watching these two people so deeply in love - only fueled the rage she felt. He took that away from her, took away her choices and she had to deal with what he gave her.

“I already took you down twice, Barnes, and my hands are free this time,” she warned him with a smile on her face and he smiled back.

“So… Why now?”

“Because you were my first real chance,” she shrugged. There wasn’t much behind her intentions. All she knew was, that she wanted to do it and seeing the deputy, bound and beaten in their camp, she simply took a chance.

James was watching her, silently waiting for her to continue. She looked at war with herself, her jaw clenching and unclenching and Bucky wondered if she even wanted to tell him more. And she wondered, why she wanted him to understand.

“I didn’t marry him because I wanted to. He… he wanted me. Chose me and there was nothing I could do…“ She was almost whispering, the hurt and anger radiating from her imprinting on him.

She told him about the man who took her from her parents, and another man who taught her how to handle a gun, throw a punch and steal. Then there was a woman, who was supposed to teach her the ways in the bedroom, but instead taught her how to use men. And then him - Bullseye. A sick son of a bitch, who fell in love with a young girl and once again took her from everything she knew. No matter how bad things were before, they got even worse.

She shook her head and chuckled. “Sending me out to kill people, who were inconvenient to his business. Barely nineteen years old and I had most men scared for their lives in my presence. Some of them afraid to even look directly at me, as if I’d turn them to stone. But no one could resist.” The smile was evident in her voice and when Bucky looked at her she indeed was smiling, but her features were set in a hard line. As if the memories amused her, but at the same time she hated herself for them.

Bucky was captivated. Her voice was luring him into the story slowly, quietly. It was like he was there, right next to her as all those things happened to her.

“I felt powerful for the first time in a long time. After all the years men took me and did as they pleased with me, I had all of them eating from my palm. It was… as if I was drunk for two years straight. Nothing but a blur of images– horrible images and I can’t even tell if every one of them is real…” Then she laughed and Bucky startled. She turned to look at him, the self-deprecating smile softening her eyes. “Who am I kidding? All of it is real… I just wish it wasn’t.”

He felt…

He felt.

He wasn’t sure what exactly, but it was like all of his emotions, some he had no idea he had, were screaming in his head one over the other and he couldn’t find his words. What could he possibly say to her?

But she was still looking at him, searching his face for something and he had no idea what. So when his hand reached for hers, he blamed the confusion.

* * *

The morning came slowly with cold wind and warm smiles. That was until Natalia fell asleep, her fingertips just barely touching his, and Bucky was left alone with his thoughts. And again, he was confused. Torn between what he thought was right and what he felt he should do.

What were they gonna do with her once this is over? Was Steve gonna let her go? Is she gonna stay? He doubted she would.

Still, one question remained– did he really trust her?

Could he even trust someone like her? She saved his life, told him about hers and had countless opportunities to kill him and Steve. Maybe he was an idiot, but he owed her his life and all she asked for was trust.

Looking at her face, now worry-free, he realized it wasn’t his choice anymore.

* * *

Natalia sat up, her hand feeling for her gun that wasn’t there. Her heart racing, her head focusing on where the loud scream came from and how to take care of anyone who could…

Steve had Sharon up in his arms, both of them laughing as she was swatting his shoulder and telling him to put her down.

Natalia cursed under her breath as she realized where she was and who she was with.

“Bad dreams?” A voice, that shouldn’t sound as familiar and calming, said behind her.

“No… I just forgot where I was for a second,” she got up from the ground, cracking her neck. And oddly, she realized, her dreams were not that bad tonight. With everything that’s been happening it was a small miracle, but she felt an odd sense of lightness that wasn’t there before she helped James and ran away.

“Then I hope you slept well, it’s gonna be a long day,” James winked at her as he walked past her to his horse, his fingers brushing against her thigh.

Natalia bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, but the warm feeling and nervousness couldn’t be stopped like that. She felt like her younger self-blushing when handsome strangers paid her attention, complimented her, bought her things. It was ridiculous and yet she couldn’t get enough of it.

Without further prompting she picked up her stuff and followed James passing by to his horse and very happy Steve, who had Sharon still in his arms, and peppering her face with kisses. Although she was giggling and pushing his face away, she kissed him right back when he got to her lips.

“You two are annoying. We have to go, Steve,” James reminded them with a smile on his lips.

“Don’t be jealous, Bucky. Not all of us have to pay just for kissing,” Sharon straightened her purple dress as Steve put her down with one last kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Sharon borrowed Natalia her horse and she rode with Steve. Obviously happy to be able to tease him relentlessly and, specifically for the others, quite explicitly.

The ride wasn’t long, but right outside the little town, Natalia felt her stomach turn. What if someone recognizes her? Let alone the men Steve would want to take with them?

Her horse slowed down from others without her noticing until James was riding right next to her.

“Hey, It’s okay. You are with us,” he reassured her.

Natalia was ready to argue that she was not worried. She was the Black Widow after all, but after seeing the genuine smile on his face, the words died in her mouth. All she could muster was a little nod of her head before she was looking right ahead again. She didn’t need him to see her scared like this right before the big fight. She needed him to see she was capable, strong, cold and every other things he’d ever heard about her.

He didn’t say anything else, but after a few moments she saw him reach for her hand and squeezing it softly in reassurance. She didn’t look at him as she squeezed his back before he let go just as they entered the town.

Despite staring and whispering, none of the inhabitants said a word. And no one said a word when everyone - including some of Steve’s and James’ buddies - gathered in Steve’s house.

While the sheriff was trying to explain the situation, Natalia took a good look on the men and a woman, she had to get comfortable with fast. They didn’t look like much, especially compared to the men they were going up against, but if Steve thought these were the best people for the job? She was not gonna argue.

There was a heated conversation about trusting her, lead by a fella named Tony. But everyone apparently valued Steve’s opinion and when he said, that yes, he trusted her, the conversation was over. Then of course came the more difficult part - planning. They had to be careful because Bullseye probably knew they were coming and they’d be ready. Steve wanted to make sure that every one of the bastards got a fair trial and it made Natalia’s teeth grind. Becoming a real widow was the only thing she wanted to be sure of. In the end, it was Maria who came up with an idea that satisfied everyone. She was the only woman in the group except for Sharon, who, for obvious reasons, couldn’t go.

When everyone was gone to get some good night sleep before they set off in the morning, Natalia found herself on the Roger’s porch thinking about her future.

Bucky was not surprised to find Natalia sitting on the stairs in front of the house. She was looking up at the stars with a blanket around her shoulders and a soft smile. Bucky couldn’t argue that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen with a smile that held hundreds of secrets. Half of them surely about the ways she could kill him, but that, in its twisted way, was part of why he couldn’t walk away from her.

“You gonna stare at me long, Barnes?” She turned her head slightly, just to look at him with the corner of her eye and he smiled.

“Depends. Can I sit down with you?”

“Sure,” she shrugged, tightening the blanket around her body.

Bucky sat down next to her, his knees bumping into hers. The way she smiled almost took his breath away. He saw her smile before, but it was all little smirks or just quirk of her lips, but this one just seemed happy. He was sure she wouldn’t let just anyone to see her this carefree. She looked so much younger smiling like that and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Are you nervous?” She probably meant about tomorrow, but that was not the reason. His hands felt clammy and he could feel cold sweat forming on the back of his neck as he shook his head, his throat suddenly too dry.

“What are you gonna do when it’s all over?” He didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to worry about it during the entire shebang, because his heart dropped just at the thought of her running away.

“What, you worry you won’t be able to put handcuffs on me?” She teased and Bucky let out a chuckle. Not his main worry, but now that she brought it up…

“I have a feeling you’d get out of them anyway.” If he thought there was a chance that the handcuffs would make her stay, then…. He wouldn’t do it anyway. She went through enough and she deserved to make her own choices.

“Probably,” she stood up suddenly and Bucky felt like he just lost everything. “Maybe we’ll find out one day.”

* * *

Bucky had a restless night. He could hear Sharon and Steve having fun upstairs and soft snoring coming from Natalia, who was sleeping on the other side of the room. His mood was gloomy, everyone could see it and knew that getting out of his way was the best option. Except for Natalia, who was making fun of his bad mood all morning.

While Steve and Sharon were saying goodbye to each other and everyone was making sure they had everything, Natalia sneaked up behind him.

“Are you ready, Natalia?” He asked more sternly than was necessary and she grinned up at him.

“Me? Are you ready, cowboy?” Her hand reached up to cup his face pressing her lips softly to his. It was like he could finally breathe.

He put his hands around her waist, but she wiggled out of his touch before anyone could notice. “Be careful, Barnes. I fully intended to take you up on those handcuffs.”

They both knew the danger that was ahead and they might not survive. It might not work, but they were ready to risk everything to have a chance to try.


End file.
